


Andante

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Inspired by Music, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Post Sailor Stars, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “But I’m still here, and you’re here too.”
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Series: Femslash February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femslash February





	Andante

"It's like nothing we've ever been through before," Rei murmured. Her presence was calming next to Minako, as they sat together, the sunset outside filtering through the curtains.

"You can say that again, Rei," Minako replied, sitting up on the bed, hands at her sides. "But I don't know, that doesn't make me feel any less anxious."

Rei frowned, just before she shifted herself next to Minako, concern etched on her face "I totally get that. Believe me, I might seem calm and collected, but I still get scared."

Minako nodded, her eyes cast down. She was used to keeping positive, even when she didn't see it in herself, but there were times when it took its toll on her.

This time was no different.

"We weren't prepared for how powerful Galaxia was," Rei continued. "It was scary."

She reached for Minako's hand. With a nod, they intertwined their fingers together. The gesture was comforting, sinuous, and the blonde felt it deep in her bones.

"It really was. I was certain we were going to die, that _you_ were dying. I didn't want to lose you, Rei." Minako spoke, her voice wavering, still keep her eyes down.

"Hey, it's okay, it really was scary, but I'm still here, and you're here too." Rei whispered, as she ran gentle fingertips down Minako's bare arm. "And I always will be here for you."

Minako looked up and smiled. "Same to you, Rei."

Rei smiled as well. They both leaned in, their lips meeting halfway.


End file.
